Fallen Knights
by The Good Savage
Summary: Alternative Universe where our heroes are the villains and the creators of their own tragedy. GOD GENERALS AU! DARK FIC!
1. Meryl, The Huntress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss; its owned by Namco Bandai. I'm only writing for fun.

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence; DARK FIC.

 **Chapters:** 01/06

 **Notes:** this story was supposed to be happy, but something happened while I was writing and well...it got sort of dark. Some of the characters backstories were totally or partially changed. Also, I'm not following the timeline of the game. I would be really grateful if you guys could share your opinion with me. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Fallen Knights**_

 _ **Chapter One - The Huntress**_

* * *

The young princess couldn't contain herself, she was so happy. She and the entire kingdom were waiting for this day to come and now that it did, her excitement was nearly overwhelming.

She ran as fast as she could to her parents room, hoping to introduce herself to her young brother; the miracle her parents always wanted but only now archieved. However, when she was about to knock on the door her father came out.

Natalia gave him her brightest smile, trying to show how glad she was for the birth of this new child. _Finally, she would have someone to play with and share all of her adventures._ Her smile was soon washed away by her father's thunderous face. He made a motion with his hands and soon enough she was being taken away by the guards.

The girl was confused and hurt. _What was happening? Why couldn't she see her brother? Was something wrong with him? With their mother?_ She started crying, but no one bothered to hear or even try to comfort her. She was ignored and so completely alone. It was awful.

At evening, the servants started packing her things. Everything was so confusing. _Were they going to travel? To where and for how long?_

Next day, she was sent to Daath with all the pomp and glory expected from the Lanvaldear House; but it didn't change the fact that she was going away, leaving everything she knew behind. The worst of all was leaving without even a good-bye, leaving alone.

Her father sent a letter to the Fon Master saying that she was to stay there; to serve the Order as a sign of Kimlaska gratitude for the grace bestowed upon them. Natalia cried all night long. She wanted to go home. _Why was she there? Was she a bad girl? She could behave, she could be better._

Only days later, she would discover her brother's name: Victor. It wasn't through a royal letter, but because of the news running wild in the city. Her parents never answered her letters and soon she stopped writing. Ten years would pass before she saw them again.

 **XXX**

Her first days there were solitary and weird. The Knights were tall and scary and the few girls she met were vain and mean. Then one day she saw two girls about her age, the others knights stayed away from them as if afraid of what would happen if they got too close.

Natalia decided to be brave and went to sit with them. When she was almost at their table, the dark haired girl rose her head, her red eyes watching her. The young princess was tempted to return to her table. _What kind of person had red eyes?_ But then the other girl, the one with hair as light as starlight looked at her. Her eyes were young and so very gentle. Natalia needed that, she needed any kindness she could get. She needed to not be alone.

 _And after meeting them Natalia knew, she would never be alone again._

 **XXX**

Natalia was nineteen when she discovered the true about her origins.

Anise had been investigating some matters to her mentor when she found out about the Oaklands. The couple had a young girl, Meryl. The baby was stolen away by the royal family when they discovered their child dead.

Her biological parents tried to retrieve her, but were senteced to death for treason. Were killed because they loved her.

Natalia was possessed by grief. Everything made sense now, why it was so easy for the rulers of Kimlaska to send her away. She wasn't their daughter. They didn't need her anymore, but since they couldn't dispose of her as they had of her parents she was shipped away to Daath.

They had their _miracle_. A son with blazing hair and royal blood. She was expendable. That knowledge hurt even more; because even then, after all those silent years she still loved them, still hoped they would come to take her home. That it was all a big misunderstanding. But it wasn't. They didn't love her and those who did were dead.

When she was twenty-one she took over the 1st Division of the Oracle Knights. She became numb and hollow. Hunters don't pity their prey.

 _Meryl was reborn that day._

 **XXX**

Everything was happening as planned, but she decided it was about time to go back to Kimlaska. _For one last hunt._

It was way too easy, she was almost disappointed. _Almost_. There was chaos everywhere, people despaired and each one cared only for their own lives. The royal family was left to tend for themselves. Of course, they would fail.

It was fast, it was clean and honestly quite merciful on her part. Her aim was true, her arrows didn't miss. She was leaving the Throne Room when she heard the King's whisper: _Natalia, why?_

She didn't answer him.

 _That was not her name._

* * *

Yup, I wrote a story where the heroes are the villains.

This fic is finished and the next chapter will be up next week.

Thanks for your time!

The Good Savage


	2. Jade, The Necromancer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss; its owned by Namco Bandai. I'm only writing for fun.

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence; DARK FIC.

 **Chapters:** 02/06

 **Notes:** sorry for the late update, but at least you guys will get two chapters this week, right? Well, that's what I hope (o.O). If you guys are reading, please let me know what you guys think about my "the Jade Gang are now the God Generals AU", ok? There is a happy version of this story (not quite *cough* cough*) and if you guys wanna know I can post it here. Okay, that's it. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Fallen Knights**_

 _ **Chapter Two - The Necromancer**_

* * *

Some questions don't have answers, while others offer results that are not easily accepted; but whatever the question is a scientist knows that everything must be doubted, mainly, the things we believe to be true.

Since the beginning, Jade was different from the other children. And for many years, he questioned himself why was that: was it because of his nature or because of his circumstances? With time, he understood that it was way too early to know the reason for that, but something he accepted from the start: he and death shared the same path, sometimes the same function.

On that day, the boy was no longer a boy and death was no longer death. They were one and the same. Divided they were only stories, but together they created them.

That was also the day when he learned the language of God and understood that he could be God. However, the change didn't come when he understood, but when he accepted it.

 _That was the point of divergence._

 **XXX**

There was power in knowledge. A power that could not be transfered or stolen, _something he could not lose._ And to someone so intimate with loss, _that meant a lot._ But power corrupts, regardless of its origin. It turns the heart greed and restless. It makes you desire more, more _knowledge_ , more _power_.

His new source of information came in the form of a teacher, a woman who was running away from demons of her own creation. Jade didn't know a lot about people, but about the creatures that lurk in the abyss - yes, about them he knew enough.

His monsters made hers their allies and from that was born an unbreakable bond: of creator and of creature. She would teach him how to create and he would replicate all of her teachings, distorting everything along the way while trying to fix past mistakes.

 _Because what was order without a little chaos?_

 **XXX**

For a long time he was death, but he was not Death - for he didn't understand it. After all, how many of us can really _see_ through the looking glass? His mirror was plane, its image virtual, upright and left-righted. _It was not real._

The real one was hidden in the dark side of his mind, in that deep place where no one enjoys going. _Where our demons rest and our angels die._

There lived the boy. There the man was the boy; and the reality of it all was way more disturbing than the corpse of his teacher or of her blood dyeing the snow red.

To accept death was to accept he would never be God. That he would have to live with his sins, his _failures_.

 _He couldn't stand it._

That's why he decided to create a brand new world, a place where his crimes could be pardoned and he could start all over again.

 _After all, if the Creator could die, could not another take his place?_

 **XXX**

When Lorelei was destroyed and with it Audralt, his new homeworld was born. It should have been exciting, something that would make him feel _brilliant_ and _powerful_ \- but it was not. And when the Professor's replica was awaken, he knew she wouldn't recognize him. He knew she wasn't the same woman who taught him back at Keterburg. But that no longer mattered, for this time he would be the creator and she would replicate all of his ways.

Until the day she would overcome and usurp him. Then the cycle would start again.

 _That was the point of convergence._

* * *

 **Notes 2:** Okay, we can all agree that Jade is sort of crazy here. By the way, I made a physics-psychology mix here. Oh and I'm not sure if I was clear, but Natalia is the 1st Division Commander and Jade is the second.

Thanks for your time!

The Good Savage


	3. Anise, The Berserker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss; its owned by Namco Bandai. I'm only writing for fun.

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence; DARK FIC.

 **Chapters:** 03/06

 **Notes:** it seems I'm late again, but well here is another chapter. Hope you all will like it and please leave a review - it always make my day to read them. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Fallen Knights**_

 _ **Chapter Three - The Berserker**_

* * *

Daath was a sacred city, a place where people go to make peace with themselves and appease the gods. Its roads were holy and pristine, but the inner working of its governors was cruel and incoherent with their teachings. There beneath the beauty and the glory of Lorelei's city rested the wicked and the worst of it all is that they were all _human_.

 **XXX**

Men _can_ be cruel beings, but the gods _are_ cruel and they show no mercy towards those who defy them. The deities create chaos, so they can be entertained and monsters to take the blame for them. For their chosen: glory and for their enemies: damnation.

That's how her story started, even before she was born. Daath was chosen to be a traitor and his lineage cursed to be mad. She was luckless since the beginning, here on this plane there would be no future to her but horror and sadness.

However when she was really young, she liked to think that it was not the case. That if you were good enough, then madness would never come. Then came the day where creditors knocked on her family's door. They asked for their payment, but since there was none to be given - they took another kind of pay.

On that day, Anise learned that unlimited goodness was a kind of madness as well and that there was no place for it in this world. So her blood rose and their blood fled from their bodies, creating a red river on the floor where her parents bodies laid lifeless.

Her memories of that time were still unclear, but one thing she did remember: the screams of despair, the howls and curses.

 _Only years later she would remember that the screams were hers_.

 **XXX**

They locked her up. She had no knowledge of where she was or of what was happening, but doctors came every single day to see her. They would run tests, take samples and observe how she answered to their drugs. She had no idea of how long she was subjected to that, since she was unconscious most of the time, but one day the drugs stopped working.

 _She broke free and ran, leaving behind a trail of destruction and pain, so much pain._

The young girl didn't go far away from the city, but she was always alert as if waiting for someone to come out and take her back. So hidden she remained until the moment a very eccentric man crossed her path.

She struck a deal with him: she would help him achieve his objectives and he would teach and help her control her curse.

The lazy ass was the worst teacher she could get, always complaining about his back and poor old bones. However, he was a man of his word. He gave her the sight - a way to keep her fonons under control and taught (on his own troll way) how to be powerful and strong.

He kept his end, she would keep hers. She would destroy the world, so he could shape it to his image and likeness - starting with the Order's city.

 _Daath's streets would never be holy again._

 **XXX**

Life followed its path and time passed as it was expected, however the girl no longer worried about the Score, her parents or her own madness for soon enough there would be nothing left to worry about.

And if in the dark of the night, there could still be heard the girl's screams, Anise would remember herself that the girl was dead - buried somewhere with her parents and all those good and innocent people that died accursed like them. Slaves of the Score's dictatorship and of the Order's will.

Somewhere above her, her ancestors were laughing.

 _Vengeance came after all._

* * *

 **Notes 2:** I have to say Anise's arc was the reason I wrote this God General AU for I found her story quite curious and sort of superficial. I mean was she chosen to be Ion's new guardian because she was easy to control or was there anything else besides that? Was she the only person subjected to that kind of thing or was she another victim of Mohs's schemes? There was also the matter of her parents that were kind of "fanatical" about the Order, making them act in a way that was detrimental to their child and themselves; and I was like "why are they doing this?", "what they hope to accomplish by behaving like that?".

Anyway, if you guys didn't understand this chapter I made Anise a descendent of Daath, her bloodline was cursed by Lorelei and the other gods (the elemental spirits of the fonic belt: Shadow, Gnome and etc) because of his betrayal and also because they're deities and can do as they wish. When her parents were killed, she went berserk and killed the creditors, being later captured by the Oracle Knights and used as guinea rappig for the Order's dubious plans. Jade was NOT a member of the Order at the time of her capture and imprisonment, so he didn't take part of what happened to her.

 **My thanks to: Elltiana, Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If and the Guest for leaving reviews. I'm deeply grateful for your time and opinion.**

 **To Icetail: Tear is the next one, since she is the fourth God General. Yay!**

Thanks and see you later!

The Good Savage


End file.
